


Took you long enough

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Truth or Drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: a game of truth or drink turns serious (after the first question bc i was lazy)
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Earth-2 Tommy Merlyn (Past)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Took you long enough

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its literally been like a month since i posted anything, i accidentally got into the camren ship and i needed to go through the 7 stages of grief b4 i could escape (i wish i was joking, that shit is PAINFUL)

Laurel and Dinah were up late one night, drinking in comfortable silence, when out of the blue Dinah suggested, "Let's play Truth or Drink!"

Laurel raised an eyebrow. "You are aware we're not children, right?" she asked.

"Come on!" Dinah replied. "I want to get to know you, this you."

Laurel sighed and agreed. It would take someone much more powerful than her to say no to those eyes.

Dinah grabbed some drinks and went to sit cross legged on the floor, followed by Laurel. Dinah's smile and the playfulness behind her eyes gave Laurel butterflies. She wished Dinah would smile at her more often - when she couldn't just blame it on the alcohol. Dinah raised an eyebrow playfully. (Yeah, she was definitely already a little tipsy).

"Alright," she said, her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth as she poured a more than healthy amount of liquor into each of their cups. Laurel realized she was smiling fondly and forced her mask back into place.

"Who... was the last person you slept with?" Dinah asked.

Laurel chuckled in spite of herself. "I thought you wanted to get to know me," she said.

"Hey, this is important stuff," Dinah laughed.

Laurel shook her head in mock disapproval, but quickly gave in. "Fine. The last person I slept with was Tommy Merlyn, my earth's Tommy."

Dinah wrinkled her nose in distaste. "The murdery guy?" she asked.

Laurel chuckled. "Ironic isn't it? I guess only murdery people can like me," she said. It was meant as a joke, but she wondered at it for a minute. It seemed to make sense that no one good could ever like (love) her. No one like Dinah.

"Good thing I've killed before," Dinah said, before clapping her hands over her mouth in horror.

"That's not what I meant at all! I regret it so much you-"

Laurel interrupted by resting her hand on Dinah's shoulder in an attempt at a comforting gesture. She didn't really have a lot of experience in that arena, and the look on Dinah's face was... confusing, so she quickly retreated back into her bubble. 

"I know you regret it," she said in what she hoped was a reassuring tone. "That's what makes you different."

"Don't you regret what you've done?" Dinah asked.

Laurel's face took on a more serious cast. "If I could trade my life for his I would do it in an instant," she said solemnly.

"No!" Dinah exclaimed. Laurel was so surprised by the sudden outburst that she actually flinched away.

"Sorry," Dinah said in a more subdued tone. "I just- I don't want you to die. I wouldn’t trade you for anyone," she said quietly.

Warmth stole into Laurel's heart. She smiled slightly and blinked back tears as she said, "I think that might be the best thing anyone's ever said to me."

They shared a shy smile before Dinah's facial expression changed and she asked, "Laur are you crying?"

"Sorry," Laurel mumbled, reaching up to wipe the tears away with her sleeve.

Dinah beat her to it, running the pads of her thumbs over Laurel's cheeks before pulling her into a tight hug.

Laurel's cheeks burned and she tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as she awkwardly placed her hands on Dinah's back. It suddenly occurred to her that she might be bad at hugs. Could a person be bad at hugging?

Comprehensive thought flew out the window when Dinah started tracing gentle circles on her back. The butterflies and the blush and the embarrassing amount of wetness pooling in her underwear all became harder to ignore.

"I'm glad you're here," Dinah murmured into her ear. "Despite everything you've done, I'm still glad I met you," She said.

She pulled away, and their eyes met, and Laurel had never wanted to kiss anyone as much as she wanted to kiss Dinah in that moment. Maybe she was imagining it, but she could actually feel her heart pulling her towards Dinah.

She resisted the pull. She was 'content' just to be close to Dinah. She was 'content' with just being friends.

Luckily, Dinah wasn't quite so cowardly.

Laurel's heart stopped as Dinah leaned it. She could feel the butterflies freaking out in her stomach.

Dinah paused, but before Laurel had time to be disappointed she whispered, "Is this okay?"

It took Laurel a second to come up with words but once she did she replied, "More than," and closed the distance between them.

Dinah sighed against her lips and Laurel felt like she was floating.

They broke apart reluctantly for air.

Laurel chuckled nervously and- her stomach flip flopping with nerves- asked, "Would you maybe want to go out with me sometime?"

Dinah laughed. "Took you long enough," she said. "I've been waiting for that since we took down Shadow Thief."


End file.
